1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power electronic capacitor module for vehicle, and more particularly, to a power electronic capacitor module for vehicle that may reduce the number of solderings by inserting and thereby mounting a capacitor between a single pair of bus bars and thereby, may simplify an assembly process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle uses a motor as a driving source and is classified into a hybrid and a battery vehicle based on a driving scheme of the motor. A hybrid electric vehicle generates a driving power by selectively driving an electric motor and an engine using fossil fuel. A fuel battery vehicle generates a driving power by converting chemical energy, such as hydrogen, to electricity and thereby driving an electric motor.
An electric vehicle stores, in a battery, the power for driving an electric motor, and includes an inverter to drive the electric motor by converting the stored power from direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC). The inverter may include a DC-link capacitor to absorb high frequency ripple current by smoothing or switching. A capacitor may generate a heat due to the high frequency ripple current. Due to the heat generation, a lifespan of the capacitor may be reduced, thereby degrading the overall performance of the inverter.
As the prior art to reduce the heat generation of a capacitor, which causes a degradation in performance of an inverter, Korean Registered Patent No. 925952 (Patent Document 1 registered on Nov. 2, 2009) was published. Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicular power electronic film capacitor module of an inverter having an enhanced cooling performance in which a single film capacitor cell module is configured by connecting an anode bus bar and a cathode bus par at both ends of two film capacitors disposed up and down. When the film capacitor cell module is configured, a plurality of film capacitor cell modules may be received within a case and be electrically connected using a bus plate. Accordingly, a required capacity of the power electronic capacitor module to be used for the inverter may be configured.
As in Patent Document 1, the conventional electric vehicle, that is, the conventional capacitor module for vehicle increases the number of electrical connection portions, that is, the number of solderings for configuring a capacitor module by connecting two capacitors to a bus bar to thereby configure a single capacitor cell module and then electrically connecting a plurality of capacitor cell modules using a bus plate in a state in which the plurality of capacitor cell modules is received within a case.
As in the conventional capacitor module for vehicle, when the number of solderings increases, an assembly process of the capacitor module may become complex and thus, manufacturing cost may increase. When the number of solderings increases, equivalent serial resistance (ESR) increases and thus, high frequency ripple current occurs in a capacitor itself Due to the high frequency ripple current, the capacitor module generates the heat and thus, a heat-resisting property is degraded. Also, as in the conventional power electronic capacitor module for vehicle, in a case in which the number of solderings increases, when an impact is transferred to a vehicle, stability of an assembly may be degraded, such as damaging a soldering portion. When the soldering portion is damaged due to the impact, the capacity of the capacitor module may be degraded, thereby degrading the reliability of a product